Secrets/Transcript
Narrator: Mummy Pig has made a special box for Peppa. Mummy Pig: Peppa, this box is just for you. Peppa Pig: Thank you, Mummy. Mummy Pig: It’s a secret box for you to keep secret things in. Peppa Pig: What things can I put in it, Mummy? Mummy Pig: Only you can decide that, Peppa. It’s your secret box. Peppa Pig: I know what I can put in it. Mummy Pig: Good, but don’t tell me. Peppa Pig: I won’t tell you or George or Daddy. It’s a secret. Peppa Pig: George, this is my secret box. It’s empty. I have to find some things to put inside. Narrator: George wants to help Peppa. Peppa Pig: No, George. Only I must know what’s in the box. Peppa Pig: You have to wait outside while I choose. Narrator: Peppa is going to choose some secret things to put in the box. Peppa Pig: Now my secret box is full. Peppa Pig: George, you must not look inside. Narrator: George would like to know what is inside Peppa’s secret box. Peppa Pig: If you like you can try to guess. George: Dinosaur. Narrator: George thinks Peppa has put a dinosaur in the box. Peppa Pig: Oh, George, you always say dinosaur for everything. Peppa Pig: Anyway, a dinosaur is too big to fit in the box. Narrator: George cannot guess what is in Peppa’s secret box. Narrator: Daddy Pig is cleaning a picture. Peppa Pig: Daddy, this is my secret box. Mummy made it for me. Daddy Pig: It’s very nice, Peppa. What’s inside? Peppa Pig: It’s a secret. George tried to guess but he didn’t get it right. Daddy Pig: Can I have a try? Peppa Pig: Yes. Daddy Pig: Hmm, have you put my glasses inside? Peppa Pig: No. Your glasses are on your head. Daddy Pig: So they are. Peppa Pig: Silly Daddy. You must have a proper guess. Daddy Pig: OK. Have you put Mummy’s shoes in the box? Peppa Pig: Nope. And that’s all your guesses used up. Narrator: Peppa likes secrets. Peppa Pig: Mummy, no one knows what’s in my box. Peppa Pig: Oh, what has George got? Mummy Pig: I made a box for George too, and he’s filled it with secret things. And only George knows what’s inside. Peppa Pig: Oh. Narrator: Peppa would like to know what is inside George’s box. Peppa Pig: It’s George’s toy dinosaur, of course. George: No. Narrator: George’s toy dinosaur is not in George’s box. Peppa Pig: It’s too difficult! I’ll never guess. Narrator: Peppa does not like secrets as much as she used to. Mummy Pig: Maybe if you show George one thing from your box, then he could show you one thing from his. Peppa Pig: OK. But we must do it at the same time. Daddy Pig: That’s a good idea. On the count of three you each show what’s in your boxes. Ready? Peppa Pig: Yes. Daddy Pig: One, two, three! Narrator: George has a drum. Narrator: And Peppa has a trumpet. Mummy Pig: Lovely! Daddy Pig: Yes, it sounds very nice. Daddy Pig: Do you have any more secret things? Narrator: George has a custard doughnut. Peppa Pig: Oh. Narrator: Peppa’s box is empty. Peppa Pig: I’ve got nothing else. Mummy Pig: Luckily, I have. Come on, tuck in. Narrator: George, Peppa, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig all like custard doughnuts. Daddy Pig: I don’t have a special box. But I know a very good place to hide my custard doughnut. Can you guess where? Peppa Pig: Hmm, are you going to hide it in the fridge? Daddy Pig: No, somewhere much more special. My tummy. Daddy Pig: Mmm, delicious. Peppa Pig: I’m going to hide mine in my tummy. Mummy Pig: Me too. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts